Just This Once
by darkestpowers-hp-46
Summary: This is a One-Shot for the 'one time' Chloe and Derek played fetch that I mentioned in my other story, 'Supernatural Olympics'. The title sucks, I know. R&R!


**A/N As the summary already says, this is the time they played fetch. It's short, a little bit random, and sort of all over the place, but I think it's cute, and this has been sitting in my journal forever, so I figured I'd publish it. **

"Derek. Souza." Chloe commanded through gritted teeth. "You have five seconds to-"

A snort cut her sentence short. The set of Derek's wolfish jaw and his narrowed eyes told anyone capable of seeing that he wasn't pleased. And no one was stupid enough to bother an already irritated werewolf. Except, that is, for one particular petit, blue-eyed blond. Namely, Chloe, who seemed to have a knack for flirting with death and walking away unscathed. But this wasn't a suicide mission- no matter what anyone said, she knew Derek couldn't hurt anything larger than a fly if he wanted to. Not including, of course, Liam or anyone who posed a threat.

"You have five seconds." She repeated.

Beside her, Tori huffed in annoyance, her breath coming out as a cloud of warm air.

"He's not going to play fetch, Chloe.

A determined glare answered her. "He doesn't have to _play_ fetch. He just has to go get the stick I threw." An innocent grin, and Chloe turned back to Derek. "Now."

He didn't even bother with a snort that time, just shooting a glower in her direction. Chloe glared back at him for a moment, before turning away and walking back to the house, ignoring Derek's growls of protests. The way she saw it, it was a fair choice: get the stick or Change back without her.

She didn't stop until she actually had to. Due to the large wolf standing her way, that is. A growl bubbled up in Derek's throat again.

"Derek. Move." Chloe ordered.

Briefly, the werewolf wondered if she'd been having too much practice controlling the dead. But he didn't move.

"Tori?" Chloe hollered. "C'mere a sec, will you?"

Derek's eyes widened, imagining being magically tossed around all because he refused to sacrifice his dignity and fetch a stupid stick. He hear Tori mutter a 'no' under her breath, and he relaxed a little, but then his sensitive ears picked up her resigned sigh, followed by her footsteps trudging across the forest floor as she came to stand by Chloe.

"What?" she snapped.

Chloe ignored the irritability in her voice and waved a hand at Derek.

"He won't move."

Tori glared. "And?"

"And I want to go inside."

The brunette's fingers drummed against her thigh as she waited for Chloe to come out with it.

"I figured you would like some spell practice."

Derek took a few steps back as a mischievous grin spread across Tori's features. She extended her hand, fingers already sparking.

"Knock-back, Chloe?" She smirked. "Or binding? Oh! I found a new one, actually, that supposedly makes-"

Derek cut her off with a sigh, shooting a cautious glare her way as he trotted to Chloe, then past her. Tori frowned, watching him dart into the trees. Chloe, on the other hand, sported a grin that looked suspiciously like the Cheshire cat's.

"Do you know where he's..." Tori trailed off as she remembered their initial mission, a grin working its way onto her face as well.

Less than five minutes later, Derek trotted back through the forest, heading straight to Chloe. When he was close enough, he bowed his head briefly- just long enough to deposit what he was holding in his mouth.

Tori glanced at the slobber-coated stick in disgust, but Chloe was still beaming as she tentatively picked it up.

"See?" She turned to Tori. "Told you."

Tori nodded in approval. "You just have to get him to do it _willingly _now."

Chloe's eyes glinted, and Derek took another worried step backward, heart freezing as Chloe pulled her hand back. Then his world shattered again as she pitched her hand forward and the stick went sailing through the air, her expectant gaze settling on him.

As he sighed and set off, he began to feel genuine pity for all the dead things in the area. Because he, for one, knew exactly what it felt like to be under Chloe's spell.

**A/N Well? Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
